1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-wire type lampholder, and more particularly to the plug-wire type lampholder used for connecting lamps into a lamp string quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lampholder is an apparatus provided for installing a light emitting device (such as a bulb, a halogen bulb, an energy-saving bulb, a power-saving bulb or an LED bulb) and connecting to an electric wire and a power supply for powering on and off the light emitting device.
In general, the lampholder includes an acting body, an electric wire connected upwardly to the acting body, and a light emitting device installed downwardly. To control the ON and OFF of the light emitting device, the lampholder is mainly divided into two types: a switch type lampholder and a switchless lampholder. The so-called switch type lampholder generally includes a switch mechanism installed in the acting body, and coupled to a switch control device (a knob, a tact or pull-chain wireless remote controller to facilitate users to control closing or opening the switch mechanism by the switch control device, so as to turn OFF or ON the power supply and control the ON or OFF of the light emitting device. The so-called switchless lampholder is a lampholder without any switch mechanism or switch control device installed in the acting body, and the switch for turning on or off the power is installed on an electric wire, so that the switch can control opening or closing the power supply to control the ON and OFF of the light emitting device.
At early stage, most lampholders are screw-type lampholders connected to an electric wire by screwing such as the switchless screw-type lampholder 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the knob switch screw-type lampholder 11 as shown in FIG. 2, the tact switch screw-type lampholder 12 as shown in FIG. 3 and the pull-chain switch screw-type lampholder 13 as shown in FIG. 4, and all of these lampholders have a set of installed on the acting body 16 and connected to the electric wire 18 by screwing. However, these lampholders have the drawbacks that it is relatively troublesome to connect the screw element 17 to the electric wire by screwing, and the stability of the connection is relatively lower.
To overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional screw-type lampholder, plug-wire type lampholders connected to an electric wire by plugging are introduced. These plug-wire type lampholders can be the switchless plug-wire type lampholder 20 as shown in FIG. 5, the knob switch type plug-wire type lampholder 21 as shown in FIG. 6, the tact switch plug-wire type lampholder 22 as shown in FIG. 7 and the pull-chain switch plug-wire type lampholder 23 as shown in FIG. 8. With reference to FIGS. 9 to 11, a set of slots 27 is installed in the acting body 26 for installing wire clamping plates 29 respectively (as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10), and an end of the wire clamping plate 29 is bent 90 degrees to form a movable plate 291, whose edge is punched to form a concave V-shaped wire clamping hook 292. After the assembling, the movable plate 291 remains at a notch 271 of the slot 27 (as shown in FIG. 9). Since the wire clamping plate 29 is mainly used for connecting other components to the power supply, therefore the other end can be a conductive terminal in any shape depending on actual requirements and used for conductively connecting other components. In FIG. 11, a bare end of the electric wire 28 is plugged into the corresponding notch 271 of the slot 27 during use, and the bare end of the electric wire 28 will be contacted first and the movable plate 29 touches the V-shaped wire clamping hook 292, and then a force can be applied to push the electric wire 28, such that the movable plate 291 will be bent inwardly and deformed temporarily, and the bare end of the electric wire 28 can be extended into the slot 27. When the pushing force applied to the electric wire 28 is released, the elastic restoring force of the movable plate 291 pops the V-shaped wire clamping hook 292 up slightly in an opposite direction to hook the bare end of the electric wire 28 and work together with the inner wall of the slot 27 to clamp the bare end of the electric wire 28, so that both terminals of a power supply are respectively and electrically conducted to two wire clamping plates 29 through two electric wires 28 and further conducted to other components.
The structure with the slot 27 and the wire clamping plate 29 of the conventional plug-wire type lampholder can be used to achieve the effects of plugging the bare end of the electric wire 28 quickly, and improving the stability of the connection. Although such structure is a good light emitting tool, it still has the following drawback. The conventional plug-wire type lampholder cannot be used for connecting lamps into a lamp string directly, so that each lampholder is plugged with an end of an electric wire and the other end is connected in series in order to have a lamp string. Obviously, such connecting process is too complicated and the safety is relatively lower, and thus the conventional structure requires improvements.